Love Kills
by Goldenfeather6
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. This story is set at the end of Omen of the Stars. You have been warned! Jayfeather didn't think that being in love with Half Moon would be a problem. Until now. So much better that it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first book I've submitted and any feedback would be appreciated. I hope you like it and I promise that there won't be many cliff-hangers at the end of chapters. Please review and yes, I accept anonymous reviews. Now enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer - God thank Erin Hunter for the greatness that is Warriors. I don't own any part of the idea behind this story.**_

/-=-\\_** means change of PoV (point of view)**_

/-=-\\

I sat dejectedly with my face directed at the sky. Ever since the medicine cats stopped meeting there was nothing to distract me from the Half Moon.

"Half Moon," I sighed again, glad no one was awake I pictured the beautiful she-cat I had fallen in love with and sighed once more before turning to my den.

/-=-\\

I heard mother's belly growling and cursed myself again for giving in when she told me to eat. Now she was leaning against Cloud on Frosty Night. Panting, I suggested again that we stop to rest and anticipated my mother's answer.

"We have to find Jay's Wing," She could barely talk. I sighed and hoped it wasn't much farther away.

/-=-\\

I was tending to Poppydawn's paw where she had got a thorn stuck when suddenly I turned around and saw the herbs I was using. I blinked.

"What in the name of Starclan!" I yowled. Poppydawn looked; yes I could see that she looked, worried about my health. I yowled again.

/-=-\\

I could see some cats on the shore of the lake and ran up to meet them. "Hello, we're looking for Jay's Wing, does he live with you?" I asked them.

"No we don't know any one named Jay's Wing. Are you sure you don't mean Jayfeather?"

I was about to reply when my mother came up behind me and croaked; "Yes, that's him. Take me to him."

Something in the way she hadn't groomed in a moon made them not question her and they led us towards a forest.

"You're in luck here comes a patrol now."

Another group of cats came up to us from the other side of the river.

"Hey ThunderClan scum, here's some extra mouths to feed." The cats that had brought us here walked away.

"Take me to Jayfeather." My mother croaked again.

/-=-\\

I walked out of my den and into the sun. I was about to exclaim aloud for the ninth time when the patrol returned with a scent I would recognize from the end of the earth. I sat bewildered and stared at the cats coming through the tunnel in wonder. There were three and I knew instinctively that two of them were my kits. Then I saw their mother.

"Half Moon! What on earth. Never mind. Lionblaze, get them freshkill, no, don't ask questions. Cinderpelt get me strengthening herbs. I thought I said no questions!"

My clan stared at me bewildered as I checked first the tom then the she-cat because I knew once I went to Half Moon's side I would not be able to leave it. I asked the names of the two younger cats.

"I'm Blind jay on Moon's Wing and this is my brother Cloud on Frosty Night. Are you Jay's Wing?" Blind asked.

"No, his name is Jayfeather you silly cat. Jayfeather who are they?" That was Leafpool.

I glared at my mother and turned back to my kits "Yes I'm Jay's Wing, my dear."

Then Half Moon collapsed.

/-=-\\

_**Sorry about the cliff hanger but I want to submit this soon and it's going to be heaps longer if I don't stop now. I'll try to write again tomorrow (10**__**th**__** may) but no promises.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, I'm glad I got to write so soon (Sorry maths homework) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I've decided to change the /-=-\\ to the name of the cat who's PoV it is.**_

_**Some reviews ask about how Jayfeather can see. Well this chapter and the next chapter will straighten things out. Thank you for all the awesome ideas.**_

_**Disclaimer - The characters, storyline and ideas are by no means mine.**_

HALF MOON

I blinked my eyes open and saw a stone roof above my head, I heard the sound of running water and I could smell vole and herbs. I yawned and stretched then my belly growled.

"Are you awake?" I heard Jay's Wing enter the cave, "Eat Half Moon, you need the strength, don't worry Blind and Cloud have eaten and are resting now. Blind wouldn't eat until she saw the food next to your nest, she's quite loyal." He knew that I would not eat until my children had and he knew exactly how to tell me. I took a bite of the juicy vole and nosed it towards him, he looked confused. "No you silly she-cat, we have enough food for everyone here!" I was so shocked I didn't know what to say, so I just ate the rest of the vole. I was slightly thirsty and no sooner had I thought it than there was a cold wad of moss next to my nose. I lapped at it and tasted…

"Honey!" I spoke for the first time since collapsing in the sun,

"I put it in for your throat; I also fed you some while you were resting." I was shocked by how much he knew about sickness and herbs; I had a lot to learn.

JAYFEATHER

I gazed down at the sleeping cat at my paws. I never dreamed that she would find her way here. I still couldn't understand how she travelled through time. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do and I didn't want to start. I thought about when she woke up at dusk, she had eaten, drank and fallen back asleep (more from exhaustion than from the poppy seeds I had put in the moss). Now that I had time to think I knew that it was because of Half Moon that I could see, in all of my dreams about her I could see and now she was here. However she got here it was still working and that gave me my eye-sight. Yes, a lot of explaining.

BLIND JAY ON MOON'S WING

A kind tom walked up to me and asked "You're name is Blind right?"

"Yes but I prefer Blind Jay. Only one of my eyes is blind." I explained to him, he looked at my cloudy eye and then looked back at my whole face "Cool, come on I'll find you a nest." I didn't mind his kindness at all but my brother needed a nest as well, "Cloud!" I called reluctantly, "Come find a nest!" I would have to get this tom on his own and get to know him.

_**Next chapter will have Cloud's PoV and more on Jayfeather's sight. Will try to write more tomorrow. Bye!**_

_**I wan't to thank my BFF Lacey Bennet for her encouragement while I am writing this!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again here is the next chapter.**_

CLOUD

I sat in my nest, awkwardly blinking and staring around. I couldn't sleep. Unlike my sister I thought as she snored behind me. I didn't trust these cats and they didn't trust us, the ginger tom who had given us fresh kill especially, I remembered my conversation with him…

"So your name is Cloud?" He asked as he dropped a mouse at my feet.

"Yes," I replied.

"How do you know Jayfeather?" His tone gave away his stress.

"My mother, Half Moon, says he's our father." I thought it was innocent enough but he thought otherwise, spitting and stalking away…

… Coming out of my reverie I sighed. The sooner Jay's Wing helped us the sooner we got home.

JAYFEATHER

It was dawn when I padded out of camp. I told Berrynose to tell the clan that I would be back by sunhigh. I decided to go to the tunnels and see if rock could tell me anything then, if I didn't find anything I would go to the moonpool. I walked a bit faster.

LIONBLAZE

I sat clawing at the ground thinking about the conversation I had had with the new tom, Cloud. He didn't know what he was talking about, the stupid tom. He couldn't be Jayfeather's kit he just couldn't. I couldn't lie to myself. Jayfeather had had kits and now they were here. I hoped he had a good explanation.

JAYFEATHER

I looked around the cave for anything unusual and found what I was looking for. Rock's stick was up on a ledge and as I padded towards it he appeared.

"These tunnels go far and wide, all the way to the mountains. This is how your mate got here."

"Thank you but how can I…" He disappeared as I asked him,

"…See?" I hated when he did that. His stick was still there. I lashed my tail and knocked it off the ledge. Everything went black.

_**I feel so cruel but that cliff-hanger was just begging me to be put there. Never fear next chapter's almost ready! Why can Jayfeather see, what did Cloud mean by Jay's Wing **__**helping**__** them? All will be revealed soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter will straighten out how Jayfeather can see and the next one will have why his mate and kits are here. Enjoy!**_

_Last time…_

… _I lashed my tail and knocked it off the ledge. Everything went black._

JAYFEATHER

I instantly knew that I was blind again. I felt around for the stick and rolled it back onto the ledge. I could see again as soon as it reached the top. The stick must be how Half Moon got here. I looked around and saw another tunnel into Thunderclan territory I went up it to find the lake as it was before we came here, I went back down. If all the tunnels came to a different timeline it could be dangerous. I quickly found the tunnel that led back to my time. I rolled the stick off the ledge again and out into my time. I couldn't risk someone going back in time and trying to get into the camp. If I remember rightly at one point it was full of badgers. I hid the stick and headed back to camp.

HALF MOON

I woke up to find Jay's Wing's nest empty but still warm he must have gone out a few minutes ago. As I padded out in to the camp I saw my son asleep but twitching, he must not trust these cats. I sat in the sun to groom myself and found I was already clean. "Thank you Jay's Wing," I whispered. I stretched and waited for him to return.

CLOUD ON FROSTY NIGHT

I saw the mouse busy eating next to a tree stump, I got ready to pounce when suddenly there was a flash of orange and the mouse ran. I looked up and saw the ginger tom from last night.

"You don't belong here." He said,

"I-I-I,"

"Go home!" He raised his voice and seemed to grow a tail length above me,

"I don't have a home to go to!" I yowled back at him; I felt his claws in my back,

"Stupid fur ball, WAKE UP!" I blinked and saw my sister holding me down in my nest. "Some dream huh?" ever since we were kitted we had shared dreams, she usually woke up first and today I was glad. I slumped back into my nest.

JAYFEATHER

I padded into camp with this moon's crop of catmint, it was leaf fall and I wanted to be ready. I heard Brambleclaw organising patrols and reluctantly walked over to him.

"Brambleclaw, can you include Blind and Cloud in the patrols, I'm sure they would be helpful?" he must have been shocked but he agreed and called them over. Blind seemed cheerful enough but Cloud hissed when he was put in Lionblaze's border patrol. I was going to check on Half Moon but I soon realised she was already outside. I beckoned to her with my tail and dropped my catmint in the sun to dry the dew off it.

"Firestar, I'm sorry about all this. I only know half of what's going on. Can I take Half Moon into the forest for some explaining?" shock rolled came off him in waver but he agreed and I went back out into the forest.

HALF MOON

I followed Jay's wing into the forest and down a well-trodden path to the edge of the lake. We sat iin amongst the bushes so that no one could see us.

"Jay's Wing, I'm sorry to have come here. It seems your clan mates don't approve of your mate." It was clear to me that they knew we were in love.

"No it's not that. I'm not supposed to have kits and a mate because of Starclan and my relationship with them. Do you know about Starclan?" It sounded like the Tribe of endless hunting to me.

"Are they your ancestors?" He nodded I realised that he must be the healer of the clan but the leadership did not go with this job, that was the ginger's job. "Explain your clan to me, where do you fit in?" He told me all about his way of life and that he was the medicine cat.

"I didn't want to be the medicine cat but I can't hunt or fight. You know I'm blind well, when you came here I wasn't, I could see. I found a key that opens a way to travel between my time and yours but I stopped it in case someone accidently goes back."

JAYFEATHER

I explained to her my discovery and she said to me "I can see how much you love your clan."

"Jealous?" I asked

"NO!...

…Well not much." I sprung up and challenged her to a race. We ran around the territory until dusk then we headed back to camp.

"Jay's Wing, I love you." She whispered in my ear. Her scent was all around me and as I touched my tail tip to hers I caught a glimpse of the forest. Curious I asked her to keep still a moment and I touched my tail tip to hers again. I could see!

"Half Moon, I can see when our tails touch!" she looked at me for a moment then rubbed her cheek against my neck, "I love you." I told her.

-_**  
Next chapter the love birds will be having a conversation with Firestar about why Half Moon and her kits are really here. Please review and tell me what you thought about the bit between Half Moon and Jayfeather.**_


	5. Hi Guys

Right, I'm so sorry it's been so long and I think I should add this to all my stories.

I'm still here and I love when someone comments or favourites my stories. I just also have a life and sometimes that's more important to me so heres whats going to happen.

I have heaps of ideas for stories and I have decided that three things will depend on how often I update.

1. Weather I have ideas. Sometimes a story just stops in my head and I'll leave it alone for a while and start a new one or something and if I get more inspiration.

2. Weather I am reading the book/recently watched the movie/played the game.

3. Weather you guys like the story, please just comment that you want me to keep going so that I know someone is reading and liking.

I love to write and I have so much in my head that I want to hear feedback about so I will probably discontinue quite a few stories that I think have died. If a story that you liked dissapears please just PM me, I don't bite.


End file.
